badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the killer: Spanish to English to Chinese to English again
After weeks of unexplained murders, the killer is still unknown haunt this place. After some testing, I found a young man, said he survived an attack of the killer, the courage to tell her story. Gotosleepnds "I had a nightmare and woke up in the middle of the night, said:" The young: I see, for some reason, the window was open, but I remember going to bed to close. I stood up, closed again. So, I've just covered, I want to go back to sleep. It was then that I had a strange feeling, as if someone was watching me. I looked up, almost jumped out of bed. There, in a small ray of light illuminated from curtains, a pair of eyes. Have normal eyes; they are dark and evil eyes are rimmed with black, just terrifies me. Then I saw his mouth. Long laugh, horrible, on my body to do everything to put up my hair. "A simple words this figure stood there, staring at last, after what seemed an eternity, she said, but said the way, only a fool can do that, I say ......" Sleep, "a screaming, he escaped me, it will bring a knife. His goal is to my heart skipped my bed, but I defend me. He kicked, hit me, I hugged her and tried to touch me. That's when my father came in. This man, he pretended knife, it came to my father's shoulder. This man might kill him if police did not disturb a neighbor Police went to the parking lot, and ran to the door, he put the man ran down the hall. I heard a voice, as if the glass is broken. When I left my room, I saw my face behind the house out the window was broken. I look only to see disappear in the distance. I can tell you one thing, I'll never forget that face, that smile cold eyes and spirit, will never leave my head. Police are still looking for the man. If you see someone who is suitable to describe this story, please contact your local police department. Well, you know this is what makes Jeff, but ...... why? To find out, we will have a little more in the past. EFF and his family had just moved into a new community. His father got a promotion, and thought it would be better to live in one of those houses, "fantasy". However, Jeff and his brother Liu can not complain yes. Although untied one of his neighbors, he came. "Hey," she said, "I'm Barbara, live on the other side of the street, just wanted to introduce myself and my son," she turned to call his son. "Billy, this is our new neighbor," Billy said hello, back in his backyard to play. "Well," said Jeff's mother, "I am Margaret, this is my husband, Peter, two sons, Jeff and Liu." Each of them stood up, then invited his son Barbara's birthday. Jeff and his brother tried to protest, but her mother told Barbara that he would love them. When Barbara eventually Jeff asked his mother. ? "Mom, why do we have to invite children party if you have not noticed, I'm not a kid anymore," "Jeff said:" His mother, "We just moved here, we must show that we spend time with our neighbors, and now this party, this is the final. "Jeff tried to protest, but stopped, he knew he could not do anything. Whenever his mother said something, this is the ultimate. Jeff went to her room, put it to her in bed. He lay there staring at his ceiling, suddenly there is a strange feeling. So much pain, but ... This is a strange feeling. He is ignorant and confused, only a feeling is random. The next day, Jeff went downstairs to eat breakfast, get ready for school. I sat there, eating breakfast, and then there is that feeling. This time, it is hard to give him a headache, because a slight pull, but again, she ignored him. He and Liu finished his breakfast, he went to the bus station. They are waiting for a bus, and then, suddenly, on the skateboard jump over them a boy, just a few centimeters above her knees. Both jumps and surprises. "Hey! What the hell?" The boy turned them fall. He played skateboard, and put it in her hand. The boy appeared to be about twelve, Jeff reduced year. It takes a little bit of torn jeans and shirts Aeropostal. "Good good good." It looks like we have some new meat. "Suddenly, the other two people, one is thin, the other is enormous." Well, since you are new here, I would like to introduce ourselves, instead of Keith, he is Troy. I told this guy, I'm Randy. Now, all the children in this neighborhood there is a small price for the tickets, if you understand. " Liu stood up, ready to hit the boy, when his two friends pulled a knife on him. "I want them to be able to cooperate more, but it seems we have to do it the hard way." The boy went to Liu, and took his wallet from his pocket, Jeff omitted feeling again, now, really very strong, a burning sensation, but still sit down gesture Liu, Jeff neglect and nearby children. "Listen to my little punk wallet back to my brother or otherwise ......" Randy put his wallet in his pocket and pulls out a knife. "Oh, is it?" And what are you doing? "Randy said, with a mocking voice, through the rake Jeff. Jeff will rapidly wrist movement, breaking Randy, Randy gave a terrible cry and Jeff took the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith, he panicked and tried to escape, but Jeff is too fast. Randy Keith falls and explosions, who stabbed him in the arm. Keith removed the knife and let it fall on the floor, Keith dropped to the ground screaming. Troy runs, but Jeff managed to reach even need a knife. He just shook Troy directly with all his strength stomach. Because it belongs to Troy vomiting everything. Liu could not do anything but stare in awe at Jeff. "Jeff, how?" That's what I said Liu. They see the bus coming, knew they would be accused of the whole thing. So, they began to run as fast as possible. When they ran, looking back you can see the bus driver, who went to Randy. When Jeff and Liu went to school, they can not tell what happened. They have to do is sit down and listen. Liu that his brother had just hit a few guys, but Jeff knew it was something more. It's scary, is feeling a strong need to hurt others. "He likes the sound, but could not help feeling happy I felt a strange feeling disappeared out all day when he returned home to his parents asked him how your day, Jeff with a bit ruefully said:." It was a beautiful morning day, she heard him knock on his door to find two .. police station door and her mother looked at him an angry look. "Jeff, the officer told me, attacked three children, this is not a normal fight, was stabbed in the appearance of Jeff fell to the ground, showing his mother, this is the real Jeff respond quickly to his mom. "Mom, are they those who attack us and Liu." "Son, said:" A policeman, "three boys found two stab wounds, one on his abdomen bruise, we have several witnesses who saw fleeing the scene, how about now?." "Jeff knew it was no use. He can say that he and Liu attacked them, but there is evidence that this is not them who attacked first, you can not tell them not to run, because in fact, if you do not. So, Jeff can not guard or willow. "Son, call your brother. "Jeff could not, because of who it is, he played all the children. "Mr. ......" I am, "Jeff said," I was one who attacked the child, Liu tried to stop, but could not. "The policeman looked at his partner, both sides are surprised." Well, kid, a "wait" you expect a year in jail ...... "Liu shouted. Everyone was surprised to see him knife who attracted their weapons, and noted Liu. "wait, please do not shoot,I did a Qiejie Fu is innocent, lost control, hit me a small fry, which, I am very angry. "I have the scars to prove it." He lifted his shirt, exposing wounds and bruises, as if he had been fighting. "My son, leaving only a knife," the official said. Liu raised the knife, and throw it on the ground. He raised his hands and approached the officers. "No, I was Liu, I did it!" Jeff said, tears streaming down his face. "Huh? Poor brother, want to take responsibility for what I do," Liu said. The police took Liu patrol. "Liu, told them I was saying, I was shooting the kids!" Jeff's mother put her hand on his shoulder. "Jeff, you must not lie, we know this is Liu, you can stop." Jeff Liu helplessly watch needs to patrol inside. A few minutes later, Jeff's father parked in the driveway and saw Jeff's face, to know what is wrong. "Son, son, how is this going? '" Jeff could not answer. His vocal cords strained with tears. On the other hand, Jeff's mother put her father on the inside, with the bad news to break the deadlock, Jeff runs out crying lane. An hour later, Jeff came back into the house, only to see their parents are sad and disappointed. You can look at them. It just goes to sleep, try to make the whole thing disappear from your mind. A few days passed, and no news of Liu. There are no friends to hang out. Nothing but grief and guilt. At least until Saturday, when Jeff woke up, he saw his mother a happy face. "Jeff, today is the day," he said, he opened the curtains, the lights lit up the room, Jeff. "What day is it?" Jeff asked with exasperation. "Today is the birthday of Billy," said his mother, Jeff quickly woke up and said: "? Mom, you have to be kidding," "how can you expect to go to a party after ......" There a long pause. "Jeff said, we all know what happened. I think this game can illuminate recent days, now wear the clothes." Jeff's mother left the room, and down to prepare. Jeff struggled to get up, really do not think so. Randomly select a shirt and a pair of jeans and down stairs. He saw his mother and father very formally dressed, his mother and his father, wearing a suit. I think, why a child's party wear fashionable clothes? "Son, that is how you want to use?" "The best to get some more, saying:" Jeff's mother, avoid screaming and hiding smiling feeling. "Jeff, this party has been well dressed, if you want to make a good impression." His father said. Jeff began to roar, and back to your room. "I have nothing elegant clothes!" She shouted up the stairs. "You have to pick something." Said her mother. He looked around, but could not find anything, "elegant." Her wardrobe is a special occasion in a pair of black dress pants. Jeff could not find a shirt I promise. Look around, and found that only prints and striped shirt. Whether to go with slacks. Finally, she met a white hooded lying on a chair, and get it. He fell down the stairs to tell her parents that she is ready. "This is the win?" He asked his parents. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, there is no time to change, let us go at once," the door through Malubili and Barbara.tocan and Barbara get along with parents, we invite you to spend, because within their house move can appreciate not only adults , not children. "The kids are in the backyard, Jeff ...... about, if you are going to meet some kids?" Barbara said. Jeff out of a yard full of children. They are in jeans and shoot another with a plastic gun. Jeff represents only watch them play, suddenly a person close to him, and gave him a toy pistol and a hat. "Hey, I do not want to play?" He said. "Oh, I do not think this is for the kids, I'm too old, this thing." The man looks like a face rare puppy. The child said, "Please." "Well," said Jeff. You start pretending to shoot hat children. At first, you think this is totally ridiculous, but then began to think this is really interesting. It may not be what is super cool, but this is his first time doing something that is out of his mind Liu. So, with the kids play for a while, until you hear the noise. This is a strange noise like a wheel. Then something hit. When it's reaction, to Randy, Troy and Keith, all skateboard jump the fence. Jeff gave up a toy gun, and took off his hat. Randy looked at Jeff with burning hatred. "Hey Jeff, there are some outstanding issues." Randy said. Jeff saw his nose battered by a coup sponsored objects. "I think we're even, after all, they hit you ...... are a villain!" Jeff said. Randy has angry eyes on his face. "Oh, no, no way, I won all the tables, you now kick your ass." Jeff Randy release. Both fell to the ground. Jeff Randy hit on the nose, Jeff grabbed his ear and gives head. Jeff Randy pushed him, whether standing. The children screamed and ran to their parents who are still inside the house. "Troy and Keith gun their pockets, and shout interrupted us than anyone else. Randy took out a knife and stabbed in his shoulder Jeff Jeff screams and fell on his knees. Randy began kicking him in the face. After three kick Jeff grabbed the foot and turning, Randy decline. Jeff got up and went to the back door, but Troy grabbed. "Need help?" Troy told Randy. In Jeff's throat, and threw it in the yard, when Jeff tried to stand up, Randy get a free kick, repeated several times, until Jeff began coughing up blood. "To Jeff, hit me!" Jeff needs and put him into the kitchen. Randy saw a bottle of vodka on the table, breaking the glass Jeff's head. "Combat!" Randy yelled, but Jeff reinvested in the living room. "Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff looks, his face full of blood upward. "I am your brother is a prison, and now I'm sitting here, so you have to rot for a whole year!" "You should be ashamed!" Jeff began to rise. "Oh, finally! This seems to be a long fight!" Jeff was on his feet, vodka blood on his face. Similarly, you have this strange feeling that I have not felt for a while. "Finally, let it!" Randy said he ran to Jeff. Jeff was something. His heart is destroyed, all rational thought is gone, the only thing you can do is kill. Randy grabbed him, threw him to the ground, he got him hit him right in the heart. Lets hit Randy's heart stopped beating. Randy took a deep breath and began trying to breathe. Jeff needs a hammer, which is what, as well as blow after blow, Randy ended, the blood flows from her body, until he put last breath and died. Now everyone is looking at Jeff. Parents, children crying, even Troy and Keith. While it is easy bad with their eyes, and they decided to aim their guns at Jeff. Jeff saw a gun pointed at him, and ran upstairs. At run time, Troy and Keith fireplace ...... every leak beat. Jeff running up the stairs. "Hey Troy and Keith while chasing him, apparently has abandoned its last round of ammunition. Jeff into the bathroom. Take the towel rack, and began. Troy and Keith to the toilet on the wall with a knife." Troy tried to stab Jie Cardiff, who beat him flash difficult in the face frame. Troy get all stiff, and now all that is left is Keith. He Biteluoyi more flexible, but he dodged the blow Jeff, Keith dropped the knife, Jeff grabbed him, put him against the wall. What he did, container bleaches are on top of the shelf, fell upon them. Both were burned, they began to mourn. Jeff wiped his eyes, I can. He took a towel, hit his head Keith. As he lay there, bleeding, with a sinister smile, she escaped. "What's so funny?" Jeff asked. Keith pulled out a lighter and lit it. "What's so funny," he said, "It is you covered with lye and alcohol." ' Jeff Keith took on a lighter. Once the call came in contact with him, the flame ignited vodka alcohol. When you burn alcohol, bleach and whiten skin. Jeff let out a terrible cry. He tried to fire spread, but did nothing, alcohol has become his hell. She ran down the stairs and fell down the stairs. Everyone began to mourn to see Jeff, now a man in flames lying on the ground, almost dead. He saw Jeff's the last thing his mother and other parents tried to extinguish the flames. It was then that he lost consciousness. " When Jeff woke up, I had a cast wrapped around his face. I can not see anything, but feel the whole body of another plaster on his shoulder, and points. He wanted to stand up, but realized that he had a pipe to his arm when he tried to stand up and fall, a nurse came to help. "I do not think you can get out of bed yet." She said, so he returned to his bed, and then reinsert the tube. Jeff sat there, not knowing what is his vision of the environment. Finally, a few hours later, he heard his mother. "Love you, are you okay?" He asked. Jeff could not answer, his face is full, he could not speak. "Honey, I have good news. After all, witnesses told the police what had happened at the party, they decided to let Liu." It makes Jeff almost jumped out of bed, in the middle pause, remembering the tube of his arm. "He'll be here tomorrow, then they will be together." His mother hugged him and said goodbye. The next few weeks is that Jeff was visited by his family. Then, his forces would be removed to date. His family there to see, until the last one of his cover is removed the bandage on his face. "We want to do our best," said the doctor. He quickly went to his last band, revealing the face Jeff. "Jeff's mother gave her face shouting. Jeff Liu and his father noticed frightened faces "How? My face what happened to it?" Jeff said. He hurried out of bed, ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw the cause of suffering. Her face. This ...... this is terrible. His lips were burned, and now appears to be a deep shade of red. His face skin becomes white, burnt hair from brown to black. Slowly, he put his hand on his face. It feels like a kind of leather. He turned to face his family, then he looked in the mirror. "Jeff," Liu said, "is not so bad." "It's not that bad?" Jeff said, "This is perfect!" His family was totally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably, his parents noticed that his hands were shaking. "Uh ...... Jeff, are you okay?" "As? I have never been happier! Ha ha ha ha jaaaaaa, you see, this seamless integration of my face!" I was laughing. He rubbed his face, he looked in the mirror. Why did he perform well? Well, you'll remember, when Jeff feuded with Randy thing in her mind, her sanity broke out. Now, he is crazy killing machine, however, his parents did not know. Mother "doctor" Jeff said, "My son ...... ah, you know, in your head?" "Oh, yes, this behavior is typical of a large number of patients who had painkillers. If your behavior does not change in a few weeks, to bring people back here, and we do a psychological test." " "Oh, Dr. Xie Xie." Jeff's mother approached him and said: "Jeff said, my dear, it is time to go." Jeff looked away from the mirror, his face still forming a crazy smile. "Oh mother, ha ha, jaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His mother took him on the shoulder and let him undress. "This is what I said:" The lady at the desk. Jeff's mother looked down only to see black pants and a white sweatshirt bearing his child. Now, they are clean of blood. Jeff's mother took him to his room, so he put his clothes. Then they left, I do not know, this will be the last day of his life. That night, Jeff's mother was awakened by a voice coming from the bathroom. It sounds like someone crying. Slowly, he went to see what it is. When he looked in the bathroom, I saw a terrible sight. Jeff has taken a knife and carved a smile on her face. "Jeff, what are you doing?" He asked his mother. Jeff looked at her mother. "I can not keep smiling mother. It hurt after some time, and now I can smile, forever." Jeff's mother found her around the eyes is black. "Jeff your eyes!" His eyes clearly not closed eyelids. "I can not see my face, I'm tired, my eyes began to close, I burned my eyes, now I always see my new look." Jeff's mother began to slowly recede, seeing her son going crazy. "That's my mother? I'm not beautiful?" "Yes, son," his mother "Yes, they let me go to my father, so you can see her beautiful face." She ran into the room, shook Jeff's father. "My love, take the gun ......" He stopped when he saw Jeff in the doorway with a knife. "Mom, I lied." That was the last thing Jeff said to them just before rushing filleted them. His brother Liu suddenly awake by the noise. She heard nothing, so I closed my eyes, want to go back to sleep. When I was on the edge of sleep, I have a strange feeling someone is watching him. He looked up, I have not had time to say anything, Jeff's hand over his mouth. Slowly, he raised his knife ready to kill Liu. Liu contestamente fight Jeff said: "Shh go to sleep." Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Translation Category:Engwish